


Changing Magic

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Meredy awakens from a nightmare, to find an even more unpleasant surprise waiting for her.





	Changing Magic

Meredy awoke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding and the echoes of a nightmare screaming in her head. She gasped for air, and blinked back tears and sleep from her eyes.

Placing an arm over her eyes, she let out a soft cry. "Ul," she whispered.

There was a rustle outside her tent, and suddenly Meredy's senses were on high alert. Until she heard Jellal's voice say, "Meredy? Are you alright?"

"…Just a bad dream, Jellal." This wasn't the first time in the last seven years, after all. "I'll go back to sleep in a little bit. Unless it's my turn to stand watch?"

For a moment, all Meredy could hear was her own breathing, her rapidly beating heart, and the soft sighing of the wind around her tent. Then Jellal stated, "Meredy. You activated your sensory link in your sleep."

Meredy whipped her arm off her face, staring at the glowing pink symbol etched into her skin. It pulsed slightly. Now that she was paying attention, she could feel Jellal's concern flowing into her.

This… this was a first. Her magic had never done this before.

"…Oh," she stated, cutting off the flow of magic. The pink faded from view, the mark of her magic wiped from her arm completely. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem," he stated. "You should get back to sleep. There's still a couple hours left until your turn for watch."

"Okay. Good night," Meredy called to him.

"Good night."

But Meredy stayed awake a while longer, staring at her now blank wrist. Wondering just what this new manifestation of her magic meant, and unsure about whether she wanted to know the answer.


End file.
